Riordan Readings: The Maze of Bones
by Luv-Rain
Summary: A secret host gathers the Clue hunters, some demigods, and the Egyptian magicians in a room to read one book from "The 39 Clues", "Percy Jackson", and "The Kane Chronicles". Read the first installment of "Riordan Readings". Rated K plus. PLEASE READ!
1. Prolouge

**Hello! I'm so excited about writing this story! So here you go!  
I don't own _The 39 Clues, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, _or _The Kane Chronicles,_ Rick Riordan does. **

Amy Cahill shivered as she walked home from her school. The bitter Boston weather was cooler than usual, but Amy was used to it. She enjoyed the cold, but even more, she enjoyed just being back in Boston. The clue hunt had only ended a few months ago, but to Amy, it only felt like a couple of weeks.

She turned the corner and approached the apartment building she, Dan, and Nellie were living at. As she walked closer to the door, she reached into her pocket for the key. It wasn't in there. Panic clouded her brain. _The key! Where is the key!_

"Hey, Amy!" a voice called out. Amy frowned and looked up. Dan was in the fire escape above her with her keys hanging from his fingers. She frowned.

"Dan! Drop me my keys!" she called. Dan pretended to yawn. Several violent thoughts entered Amy's head.

"Dan!" she snapped.

"I don't know, Amy," grinned Dan. "It's pretty cold out here. I feel like going back inside. Are you sure these keys are yours?" Dan held the keys out a little farther.

"I know where your samurai swords are Dan!" Amy threatened. Dan's eyes widened. He tossed her the keys and scrambled inside the window. Amy was grinning as she opened the door and walked inside. It was warm and she took off her coat. She heard Dan searching through his room, most likely looking for his swords.

She walked to her room, shut the door, dropped her backpack near her desk, and fell on her bed. After nine weeks of school, Amy and Dan finally had their Christmas break.

Amy felt her pocket vibrate. She reached inside and grabbed her phone. On the screen it said:

_New Message From:  
Fiske Cahill_

Amy pressed the button to read the message.

_Amy, the Madrigals need you and Dan in London. I know you two are on a school break, so I hope it will not be a problem. Meet me at Cleopatra's Needle in two days. I've booked your flight and hotel.  
-Uncle Fiske_

Amy frowned. The Madrigals needed their help? The clue hunt just ended. Amy was finally used to a normal life, not the life of hiding behind corners, betraying her family, and avoiding poisions, darts, and guns. Also, it was the _holidays_. Amy had half a mind to ignore the message.

_But,_ she thought, _we are Madrigal agents. We have to._

She heard the front door open and close.

"Hey, kiddos! I'm back!" Nellie's voice rang out. Amy pulled open her room door and walked out to meet Nellie in the kitchen.

"What's up, Amy," Nellie said while sorting through the groceries she brought. Amy shook her head as she told Nellie about Fiske's message.

"We need to go to London. Fiske said the Madrigals need us there," Nellie's head shot up.

"In _London?_ We were _just there!_" she said in disbelief. Amy nodded.

"Fiske said he booked our flight and a hotel already. I think it would be important," Amy murmured. At that moment, Dan rushed in. His eyes were wide.

"We _are _going, aren't we?"

* * *

Percy watched his back as he, Annabeth, Grover, Rachel, Nico, and Thalia roamed the streets of London.

"Are you sure this is where Chiron wanted us to go?" Nico asked uncertainly.

"Yes! He sent me an IM! He told us to meet him at Cleopatra's Needle," Annabeth answered. Percy smiled his thanks, because something didn't feel right. He felt like they weren't supposed to be there.

"I agree with Nico," Rachel said. She earned herself a look of annoyance from Thalia.

"Of course we're supposed to be here! Even Artemis let me have some time away from the Hunters!" she almost yelled. "Also, you're just a mortal. How would you know what's right or wrong here?"

Rachel glared at Thalia, "I may be mortal, but I'm a very _important_ mortal!"

"Yes, of course. The VIM of the year!" Thalia said as she threw her arms in the air. "Whoo-hoo!" Rachel's expression looked like she was mad at herself.

"Hey!" Grover said. "Don't draw too much attention! I smell something powerful nearby. It's nothing I've ever smelled before, but I'm positive it's not a monster."

"I'm not sure whether to cheer or to groan," Percy muttered. "It could be worse than a monster, or harmless, but then, I can't name anything in our lives that's ever been harmless."

"One second, Percy," Annabeth said. She looked around the group and broke into a grin. "We're close the Cleopatra's Needle now!" Annabeth started to run, leaving the others behind to catch up to her. She disappeared behind a corner and Percy began to get worried. If Annabeth was alone, any monster could get her. She shouldn't have ran off on her own!

"Annabeth!" Percy called. He rounded the corner with Nico, Thalia, Rachel, and Grover. They saw Annabeth gaping at an obelisk across the street. Percy knew they would have to deal with Annabeth's architecture obssession. He heard Annabeth whisper something that he thought was, "Oh my gods! This is amazing! If only I could go see the Great Pyramids of Giza!"

"Let's go, guys!" Thalia announced. "Chiron awaits!"

The six teens walked across the streets and towards the obelisk. Percy looked around for any sign of a man in a wheelchair. There wasn't any sign.

"Percy, I don't think this is a good idea. Something feels wrong! We aren't supposed to be here!" Nico said, his eyes filling with horror.

"One second! I'll Iris Message Chiron," Percy said as he took a drachma from his pocket. "Thalia, can you come with me? I need help with the Mist."

"Sure," Thalia shurgged. She followed Percy as he left the group in search of a puddle.

Percy found a puddle behind some pillars and hid himself from the sight of the mortals, "Thalia, if there's anyone looking, that's where I need you to mess with the Mist."

"I know, Kelp Head," Thalia said in a bored tone.

Percy willed the water from the puddle to rise into the air so that the moisture created a rainbow. He raised the drachma in front of him and said, "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." He threw the golden coin into the rainbow and watched as it disapeared in it. "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood?" The last part was more of a question, since he wasn't sure where Chiron was. To his disappointment, Chiron appeared in the rainbow wearing a Party Ponies t-shirt and listening to the music that made Percy feel like his ears were bleeding.

"Percy? Where are you?"

"You told us to go to Cleopatra's Needle in London!" Chiron's face twisted in confusion.

"I did not, Percy. Wait, you're there? _Right now?_"

"Yeah! You _told us to come!_" Percy said, half in panic and half in frustration.

"Percy, you need to leave, _now!_ I sense powerful forces there!"

"What? No, you-you _said_ to come!" Thalia growled at the IM.

"Percy, Thalia, get the others and leave. Now-" the IM cut off. Percy was breathing hard. If Chiron hadn't told them to come, who did? He and Thalia turned around and ran to the others.

"We need to get away from here!" Percy told them. They only just understood what Percy was saying before they all blacked out. Percy was unconcious before he hit the ground.

* * *

"Carter, I can't believe you actually got me to come," Sadie grumbled. She looked out the window at the cars passing by. It was winter, almost Christmas. Just a year ago, Sadie lost her father. Now they were going back to Cleopatra's Needle. Back to the area where her mother died, burned up because of too powerful magic. Back to one of the last areas she spent with her father, when he was truly alive. Back to the last area where she didn't share her body with a god.

Carter didn't answer her. He was stroking Muffin's fur. Bast didn't know where they were going because she was in Muffin-form. If she knew Sadie and Carter were going to Cleopatra's Needle, they'd be chained up to their beds. She was snoring heavily in Carter's lap.

"Earth to Carter," Sadie said as she punched him in the arm. He flinched and Muffin woke up. Her eyes scanned the cab that they were in, then she looked outside the window. As soon as she did, her fur arched up and she hissed at Carter and Sadie.

"Great job, Sadie! What now?" Carter said, frustrated. Sadie glared at him and groaned.

"Magic, you idiot," she replied. "Hold her still." Carter frowned but tried to do as she said. Muffin was obviously not happy. She hissed and spat at Carter as he tried to hold her still. Sadie stayed quiet while she concentrated on her magic. She glanced at the driver, who was looking in the rear-view mirror at Carter and Muffin. Sadie smiled at him.

"Oh, the cat is just a little irritated. Don't worry," she said with a sweet smile. The driver shrugged and looked back at the road.

Carter finally pinned Muffin down and Sadie put her hand on the still furious cat. She whispered "Sleep" in Ancient Egyptian and waited for the spell to work on Muffin. She stopped struggling and her eyes started to close. Sadie and Carter let out a sigh of relief.

"Next time, think things through before you punch me," Carter said irritably. Sadie rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She was beginning to recognize the streets and knew they were getting closer to Cleoptra's Needle.

"Why did you want to come here, Carter?" Sadie asked. She remembered how suspicious she was of her father a year ago. The only day she had with her dad and he goes off to blow up one of the most famous Egyptian artifacts.

"Something tells me we have to come. It's not Horus. It's something else," he said, sounding a little spaced out. Sadie didn't know what Carter was talking about, but she was irritated that he didn't have a specific reason.

"So you dragged me to London because you felt like you _needed to_?" Sadie growled. Carter sent her a cautious glance.

"My _ba_ took a trip a few days ago, Sadie. That hasn't happened since the last Demon Days," Carter defended. He glanced outside the window. "Driver, stop here."

The cab driver pulled over to the sidewalk and Carter rushed out. Sadie grabbed Muffin and followed him. She closed the door, turned to the driver's window and held out some money to pay him. The driver happily took the money and drove off.

"Well, let's go," Sadie told Carter.

"Yeah," Carter agreed. They made their way over to the giant obelisk across the street. Carter wasn't used to the busy streets of London and almost got run over by a car. They ran and Sadie laughed the entire way.

She stopped when she say a group of teens huddled in a group. They seemed to be arguing and two of the teens quickly hid behind a pillar nearby.

"Carter, those kids seem odd, don't you think? Look at them, they look really nervous," Sadie commented but when she looked at Carter, she saw that he was looking somewhere else.

"Those kids look suspicious, too," he said as he pointed to a group of three people, two kids and a lady who looked about twenty, walking towards the obelisk. She saw they had a silver spotted cat following close behind. Sadie was startled when the cat turned in their direction. It seemed to be staring _right at them_!

"You see that too, right?" asked Carter. He was looking at the cat. Sadie nodded.

"Yep, I sure do."

Sadie turned to look back at the group of teens. The two kids that left were running back to their friends. The look of terror on their faces was like seeing a beam of light in a darkened room. They talked rapidly before they all fell to the ground. To Sadie's shock, they faded right through the hard cement.

"Carter!" she gasped. He turned to look at the teens right as they disappeared completely.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't see that? Those kids fainted and sank into the ground!" Sadie said. Carter looked at the area where the group was previously, then gave Sadie a confused look.

"I didn't see them. I was too busy looking at them," he pointed to the three people with the cat. The cat hadn't turned away and its owners didn't even notice. The lady looked like she had blond hair with various black streaks. Sadie reached up and stroked the streaks in her own hair. They were purple this time. The girl was about Carter's age and she had reddish-brown hair. The girl was nervously looking around and at the cell phone in her hand. Next to her was a younger boy who had dark blond hair. He was jumping around and his mouth was moving like he was talking non-stop.

Sadie noticed two figures following close behind. She wouldn't have noticed them if she wasn't being so observant. The two figures stayed hidden in the shadows, but they were definately following the girl, boy, and the lady.

"Carter, this is too wierd! There's someone following them!" she said. Carter frowned.

"Where? I don't see anyone," he replied.

Suddenly, every person around seemed to be following the three people. One was a large boy in a purple track suit. Nearby, there was three more people. Sadie couldn't see them well, but they were definately a girl and two identical boys. The two figures Sadie saw first were getting closer and they passed by an area where there was no shadows to hide them. It was a boy and a younger girl. They both had dark hair and coffee-colored skin. One last person was following them. It was another boy and he seemed familiar to Sadie. She tried to remember where she saw him. Television? Movies? Commercials? Maybe all of the above?

"They are so oblivious!" Sadie muttered. She moved forward to get those people out of trouble. Carter grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait! Look," he said.

The reddish-brown haired girl turned and it looked like she was greeting each person who seemed to be following them. Sadie frowned. She was getting paranoid. Well, maybe not. Those other teens _had_ caused some suspision to spark. They had fainted right next to Cleopatra's Needle. This was obviously the work of Egyptian magic.

Muffin was still in Sadie's arms. She nearly dropped Muffin when she saw that she was glowing. Uh oh.

"Carter, we have to leave!" Sadie nudged her brother. He looked at Muffin and his eyes grew wide. Bast!

Sadie and Carter ran, but before they could go far, Sadie and Carter collapsed. Sadie's last thought was, _We're so dead!_

_

* * *

_Dan looked around at the people gathering around him. Jonah Wizard was flinching everytime someone took a picture with their cameras. Dan knew he was trying not to draw attention. Hamilton Holt was grinning as he approached him, Amy and Nellie.

"Hey, dudes!" he greeted.

"Hey, Hammer!" Dan replied. They bumped knuckles. Ned, Ted, and Sinead joined the group, shortly followed by Ian and Natalie Kabra.

"Why are you blokes here?" Natalie said, her voice grim.

"Way to ruin the reunion, Natalie," Dan glared at her. She glared back and Dan imagined her old dart gun in her hand. Amy tried to keep them from fighting by answering Natalie's question.

"Fiske told us to come. We didn't know you were coming, too," she said.

"Yo, homies, I gotta know why I have to be here. My ol' man is gonna look for me if I'm gone too long," Jonah said, trying to stick to his gangter slang.

Amy glanced at Dan. They looked at each other. _Why are they here?_ Amy's look said.

_I don't know! How am I supposed to know?_ Dan's look said.

Amy looked back at the Starlings, Jonah, Hamilton, and the Kabras. Nellie stayed silent. Dan examined the Starlings. Sinead's scars weren't noticable anymore. Ned and Ted looked like they were trying their best to look normal, not like the twins that suffered from blindness and brain damage.

Ian and Natalie didn't look like they changed at all. They still wore designer clothes, shoes, and looked like kid models, but there was a nervous glint in their eyes that showed Dan that they were scared to be in London. He knew they were scared of their father, since their mother was in prison for killing Dan and Amy's parents.

Dan started to feel dizzy. He noticed the others looked pale and unfocused. He heard Amy's phone vibrate and saw she got a message from Uncle Fiske. He knew it was the reply from the message she sent him asking him where he was. He looked at the screen, trying not to pass out.

_Amy,  
I did not tell you to go to London. Are you there? If you are, you need to leave, _now._ There is a Vesper sighting in London._

Dan almost choked. _Vespers!_ He and Amy stared at each other wide-eyed before Dan fell face-first into the ground.


	2. Introductions

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I'm so sorry! So here you go! I tried not to make them OOC, but I'm not so sure...  
I don't own anything! **

Thalia Grace would rather have had any other day. Anything other than the massive headache that she had when she woke up! Anything other than waking up in a room full of people she didn't know! Well, except for Annabeth and Rachel.

She groaned as she pushed herself off the floor. The room was dimly lit. Thalia was the first to wake up. She leaned against the cold wall, hoping that it will minimize the pain of her headache. She closed her eyes for a moment.

_I'm going to _kill_ Percy!,_ Thalia thought. She only came along because Percy and Annabeth asked her to come! Artemis thought she was at Camp Half-Blood! What would the goddess think if her lieutenant didn't come back?

Thalia looked around the room. It was full of unconcious bodies. There was only enough light to see the outline of six figures, not counting Annabeth or Rachel. Four of them seemed to be Thalia, Annabeth, and Rachel's age. The other two seemed a bit larger.

"_Urrrgghh_," someone moaned. Thalia sat up straighter. It wasn't Annabeth or Rachel. As the figure stirred, more light appeared in the room. Not a lot, but it was enough to see the person's features.

Red-ish brown hair hung in front of the girl's face as she sat up. Thalia scooted closer to the shadows in the corner so she would be harder to see. The girl shakily pulled her hair away from her face. Thalia saw that she had jade green eyes.

"_Who are you?_" the girl's voice was barely a whisper. Thalia glared at her defiantly.

"None of your buisness," she said. The other girl closed her eyes and pulled her knees close. She rested her head in between her knees. Thalia leaned back against the wall, keeping her eyes on the girl. Now that there was more light, she noticed that they were _all _girls.

The girl that had just woken up was just three people down from Thalia. Annabeth and Rachel were inbetween them.

As Thalia inspected the other girl, she noticed that she was trembling. Thalia softened her gaze, even though the girl didn't see her glaring earlier. Thalia was a lot kinder towards girls. It was a habit she developed while traveling with Atremis and her fellow hunters. Too bad she wasn't so great at sympathy. The girls in the Hunt were always so happy.

"Er... my name's Thalia," she murmured. The girl looked up. Her green eyes met Thalia's electric blue ones.

"Amy," she replied. Thalia smiled at her.

"Is there anyone in here that you know?" asked Thalia. Amy looked around the room, her eyes landing on one of the older women. If Thalia would have had a guess of how she would look like at the age of 20 -which will never happen, considering her huntress deal with Artemis- that woman would pretty much sum it up.

Amy was now on her knees and leaning over the woman.

"Nellie!" she was saying urgently. The woman groaned. Thalia barely heard her.

"After everything we went through, we were captured and stuck in some sort of prison."

Thalia could have sworn that Amy glanced at her. Thalia pretended to be looking at Annabeth and Rachel with concern. Several thoughts entered her head.

_They're demigods!_ It was a crazy idea, but it was likely. Thalia wished Annabeth was concious, so she could share her theory. Almost as is the Fates were granting her wish, Thalia heard Annabeth moving next to her. Amy was whispering urgently to the woman who had just woken up.

"Thalia, where are we?" she heard Annabeth hiss.

"I don't know," Thalia confessed, "but we aren't alone in here."

Annabeth turned to look at Amy and the other woman, "Who are they?"

"All I know is that the red-ish brown haired one is called Amy," Thalia explained.

"Looks like Nico was right," Annabeth breathed as she sat up. "Rachel too."

"Ugh," Thalia sighed in exasperation. "Don't remind me!"

"Well, we should at least get to know everyone else here," said Annabeth. She looked around the room at the unconcious bodies. "Er, when they all wake up," she added.

* * *

Carter Kane was going to die. Twice. First, by the hands of Sadie, and then by the claws of Bast.

That was his first thought when he woke up. His second was, _Where am I?_

His third was, _Who are these people?_

The fourth thought wasn't his own.

_Hello, Carter._

"Gahh!" Carter yelled as he sat up in panic. He accidentally kicked something.

"Ow!"

_Wow, that was almost as cheerful as you were on my birthday._

"That was because you were so irritating!"

"I wasn't _doing_ anything!"

Carter looked at the person he had kicked. It was a boy, a little younger than Carter.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, right!"

"No! It's just- a voice- no! It was my- friend? Listen! I'm really sorry!" Carter stuttered. The other guy got up and glared at him. He took a step towards Carter, his fists ready to punch the lights out of him. Two other guys took each of his arms and held him back.

"Nico, let him off the hook," said one of them. He had black hair and green eyes.

"He just freaked out. We all did," another guy said. He was the only one in the room who looked older than everyone else. Nico nodded but still glared at Carter.

Carter was freaking out. There wasn't anyone he knew in the room. Obviously, these guys knew each other. The two guys were probably Nico's friends. There were also six other boys in the room. Plus a silver cat. Where was Sadie? Where was Bast?

The guy who looked older than everyone else walked to Carter. He held out a hand to help Carter up. He took the guy's hand and he pulled him up.

"I'm Grover," he said.

"I'm Carter," he replied.

"Hey, Carter. I'm Percy, and that kid there is my cousin, Nico," the black haired kid said.

_Hmm... He is also powerful..., _Horus commented.

"Are you guys godlings?" Carter said before he could refrain himself. The other six guys in the room immediately stared at Carter in confusion. Nico, Percy, and Grover looked at him in panic. Carter could already hear Sadie yelling at him, _You _idiot_! You can't just yell out something like that!_

"You're the strangest kids I've ever seen," said one of the other six guys. He seemed familiar to Carter. Just a little. It was from some magazine in an airport in Peru. Carter was there with his dad, booking a flight to Cairo, Egypt.

"I'll say," scoffed another guy. He had dark hair and coffee colored skin. He looked like he could be a child model.

"Wow, they _speak_!" said Nico in mock surprise. The kid "model" glared at him, and Nico glared back. If looks could kill, they'd both burn to the ground.

* * *

Amy Cahill almost had a heart attack when the wall behind her disappeared.

"AHH!" she screamed as Nellie and Thalia rushed forward to catch her. All of the girls in the room seemed to take a step forward, as if they all wanted to catch her.

When every girl had woken up a while ago, Amy was a little relieved to see the familiar faces of Nellie, Natalie, and Sinead. The other girls Amy had met were nice too. Sadie Kane, her Aunt Kitty- which fit because the woman did have some feline features- , Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare were also trapped in the room.

Amy, Nellie, Natalie, and Sinead all gaped at the wall, but the others didn't seem as shocked.

"What happened to the wall? I didn't see it pull out," gasped Sinead.

"Hmm..." Natalie hummed while sending an accusing glare towards Sadie, Ms. Kitty, Annabeth, Thalia, and Rachel. Sadie glared back defensively.

"We didn't do anything!" she snapped. Her British accent matched Natalie's as they started to argue.

"I didn't _say_ you did anything!" Natalie retorted.

"Then why did you _look_ at us like we did?" Sadie growled.

"_Hush!_" snapped Ms. Kitty. She walked up to the hallway that appeared when the wall vanished. She seemed to inspect it and Amy could hear her say strange words under her breath. It wasn't a language that Amy recognized, but it looked like Sadie understood because she was watching her Aunt with an understanding expression.

"Is it a trap, Ba- Aunt Kitty?" Sadie asked. Amy wondered what she was going to say instead of "Aunt Kitty".

"I don't think so," murmured Ms. Kitty. Sadie stepped forward next to her aunt and reached for something inside her pocket. It looked like she pulled out a piece of paper. Sadie said something that sounded like the language Ms. Kitty was speaking in earlier. Sadie and her aunt were hudled so that no one could see what they were doing. After a few moments and after Amy shared looks with everyone else, Sadie spun around to show a flash light gripped in her hand.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said brightly. Amy, Nellie, Sinead and Rachel stepped forward towards the open hallway, but Natalie, Annabeth, and Thalia stood still.

"Are you mad?" Natalie sneered. "We don't know what's there. Also, we are all unarmed."

Amy almost sided with Natalie, but she knew better. Natalie, who wouldn't walk closer than one hundred feet near a public bathroom, would not want to walk into a dark tunnel, but Amy saw sense in her words. What if there was something waiting for them? None of them had something to protect themselves with. It was like the Gauntlet on that island. Amy shivered.

Sadie grinned towards Natalie in a I-have-what-you-don't-have way.

"I always have something up my sleeve."

* * *

Percy Jackson was awed as he and the other boys stepped into a vault-like room. It was lit with torches and the walls were adorned with a complicated pattern of twisted vines. When Percy looked closer, he saw that there was lots of writing in the gaps. Percy grew confused as he saw the tiny English in such a cramped area. His dyslexia made his brain spin. He was glad that behind a curve of vine there was some Ancient Greek. It read "Place of Ancient Fire" in English.

Percy turned around to see a gap open in the wall across from the boys. His heart leaped when he saw familiar blond hair step out of it.

"Annabeth!" he gasped. Her gray eyes met his green ones, and she seemed to relax next to Thalia.

Almost as if they were drawn by magnets, the boys and girls rushed forward. Carter Kane hugged a girl with lighter skin and caramel hair with purple streaks. Percy would have guessed that it was his girlfriend if she wasn't squirming and trying to push him away.

The boy Percy learned was Dan was hugged by a girl. She looked like his older sister. The twins called Ted and Ned were also embraced by a girl. Ian looked at a younger girl who resembled him, but they did not hug. Hamilton Holt and Jonah Wizard stood to the side, looking awkward.

Percy hugged Annabeth. She responded by wrapping her arms around him.

"What happened to you?" asked Percy.

"I don't know. I woke up in a room with a bunch of other girls. Thalia and Rachel didn't know what happened either," Annabeth responded. Someone yelled, keeping Percy from saying anything more to Annabeth.

"Hey! I know this is supposed be touching and all, but what are we doing here in the first place?" Jonah yelled.

_You're all here to get to know each other._

The voice startled Percy. It seemed like it startled everyone else too. Jonah took a step back and hung his head, like he was the one who spoke. _Well, _Percy thought, _he _did_ trigger it._

_Oh, don't let me bother you, _the voice said. It was strange. Percy heard what the voice said, but he didn't know what it _sounded_ like. It was neither male nor female, and it didn't seem like any specific language either. Percy didn't know if it was Ancient Greek or modern English. He just seemed to... understand it.

_Please, sit down._

Out of no where, tree logs circled the group of teens, and the two adults. Hesitantly, everyone stepped towards them, though no one sat down. They all glared at the logs as if they had an invisible coat of super glue and once someone sat down, their butts would be stuck to the wood.

_I said, _sit.

Percy lurched towards the log and tripped over it. He put out his arms so that his face wouldn't smash into the ground. He looked around and saw that the same thing happened to everyone else too. Grover was sitting on the ground, his legs propped up on the log. Nico was sprawled out on the floor. Annabeth and Rachel were also on the floor, but they were leaning against the log. Thalia was actually sitting on the log, but her upper body was off balance and she looked like she was trying to lie down with nothing to support her. A second later, she lost her fight with gravity and fell backwards onto the ground. Every one was in some sort of wierd position. Well, excpet for the cat-like lady, who was sitting gracefully on the wood.

_You know, this could have been a lot easier. Next time, swallow your pride and accept my kind offerings. It'll save us all our energy._

Everyone scrambled up and sat on the chairs. They were waiting for the voice to speak. Percy hated the feeling. It was like they were all dogs, waiting for their master's command.

_You too, Anubis._

Confusion swept over Percy's thoughts. Anubis? There wasn't any Anubis in the group. Also, everyone was sitting down. He saw that everyone was confused, especially Carter, the girl he was hugging, and the cat-like lady. Actually, the cat lady looked like she was going to explode.

Silence filled the room as a figure appeared from the shadowed part of the room. Percy noticed that it was almost like Nico when he shadow traveled...

The figure entered the light. He had dark hair and pale skin. He gave off a deathly glow, like Nico. His ears were a little pointed, like a jackal's. Everyone was staring in either amazement, shock, or fury.

"_Anubis?_" hissed the girl Carter was hugging. Carter and the older cat woman were glaring at him.

_Yes, yes. I know. Just sit down. We have a lot to get done._

The Anubis kid sat down next to the caramel-color haired girl. She didn't seem to mind, but even Percy could see her blushing.

_First off, you all need to know each other before we get to buisness. Let's start with Ms. Chase. Please, hun, introduce yourself._

Percy looked at Annabeth, who was staring at the cieling as if that was where the voice was coming from.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," she said quickly. There was a pause, then the voice spoke again.

_And?_

"And what?" Annabeth demanded.

_Your family, dear. Tell us about your family._

"I don't know what you're talking about," growled Annabeth.

_Yes, you do, Ms. Chase. Please, tell us all about your _special_ family._

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at his girlfriend. She was growing red from frustration.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she hissed.

_Good, good. Next?_

Percy was next. He breathed deeply and said, "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare..." Rachel murmured, not knowing how to respond to the voice's demand. She wasn't a demigod.

_Just say something _special_ about yourself, Rachel. You too, Grover._

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Oracle of Delphi."

"Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild."

The rich kid, Ian, was next.

"Ian Kabra, descendant of Luke Cahill."

"Natalie Kabra, descendant of Luke Cahill."

"Hamilton Holt, descendant of Thomas Cahill."

"Jonah Wizard, descendant of Jane Cahill."

"Sinead Starling, Ned Starling, and Ted Starling, descendants of Katherine Cahill," whispered the freckled, auburn haired girl. She didn't give her brothers a chance to say anything. The voice didn't seem to mind. Dan went next.

"Dan Cahill, descendant of Madeleine Cahill."

"Amy Cahill, descendant of Madeleine Cahill."

"Nellie Gomez, Madrigal." Everyone but Nellie, Amy, and Dan looked slightly scared, almost as if Nellie had said something cursed. Now it was Carter's turn.

"Carter Kane, son of Ruby and Julius Kane."

"Sadie Kane, daughter of Ruby and Julius Kane."

"Anubis, son of Nephthys and Set." Sadie gazed at him as he spoke.

"Bast, Eye of Ra." hissed Bast, while glaring at Anubis.

_Great! Now that all of the introductions are done, let's get down to buisness. Are any of you familiar with a man named Rick Riordan?_

The question caught Percy by surprise. Rick Riordan? That name sounded familiar, but Percy didn't know who that was. Jonah seemed to know the answer, though.

"He's a Janus agent. He's a spy for my mom. Every once in a while, he writes a book and publishes it. I never read them though," he said.

_Oh, yes, Mr. Wizard. Correct. Too bad you haven't read his books, though. All of this would have made much more sense to you._

"Rick Riordan? He was a friend of the Kanes," Bast muttered. The voice chuckled. Well, if it _could_ chuckle.

_Yes. Are any of you seeing the connection?_

"He's a demigod?" asked Annabeth.

_It has been a while since he last visited Camp Half-Blood, Ms. Chase, but yes, he is a demigod._

"Demigod?" echoed Amy, "L-like Hercules and P-Perseus?" Amy glanced at Percy while she talked.

_Correct. Over the years, he has collected evidence of Cahills, their clues, demigods (one in particular), and has just recently found young Carter and Sadie's tape. Of course he put it back where he found it, but not without writing down what he heard. Now Jonah, did you ever think of the dangers of the books he was writing? He and seven other Cahills have been revealing all the Cahills' secrets, from the start of dear Grace's funeral to the eventful trip through the Gauntlet. Oh, your mother would have been mortified! Riordan had access to _all_ Janus files! Agents from the Lucians, Ekaterinas, and Janus have been tracking Amy and Dan's travels. Of course, one of them was a Madrigal agent, but out of respect, I will not mention their name. Mr. Riordan also had some fun in Olympus. With the help of a few gods, he hacked into Percy Jackson's memories and thoughts-_

"_What?_" Percy yelped as he got on his feet. "They did _what_?"

_They went in your head, Mr. Jackson. Even your father thought it would be funny._

"Wait!" yelled Sinead before Percy could say anything else. "Olympus? As in Greek mythology? And what tape? Who betrayed the _Ekaterinas_? Also, you said that we were here to learn about each other! How is that important, and how exactly are you going to make us do that?"

_Hmm... strong temper... Well, first of all, yes to Greek mythology Olympus, and you will soon learn about the tape. I will not reveal the name of the Ekaterina agent that aided Riordan. Be patient!_

"How did they keep track of us in the Gauntlet?" Ian demanded. "How did they get past my mo- Isabel?" His face grew grim as he spoke the name.

_There were things even Luke and Katherine Cahill combined did not know, especially Madeleine. That alone should be enough information for now. Everything involving the Cahills will all be explained once you read the book._

"What book?" snapped Natalie. The voice did not explain, but a brilliant bright fire appeared in the middle of the circle of logs. Something flew out of the fire and landed near Ian. He reached down and grabbed the book, but immediately threw it back to the ground.

"Ahh!" he yelped as he held his hand. The book landed with a soft _Thud. _Grover reached for the book. He hesitated when he was about a few inches away. Grover took in a breath and grabbed the book. Instead of yelping like Ian had, Grover held on to the book, confusion painted onto his face.

"Uh... Annabeth, you take it," Grover said as he handed the book to Annabeth. She took the book into her hands and looked at it. Everyone was staring at her, wonder in their eyes. Percy looked at the book in her hands.

It was a small blue book. It showed skulls and bones scattered across the page. Percy had to focus, but he was finally able to read the title: _The Maze of Bones._ In the center of the cover, there was an oval seal with the words: _The 39 Clues._ At the bottom, it showed the name: _Rick Riordan._

"What are we supposed to do with this? What's it for?" Sadie asked.

_It explains the beginning of Amy and Dan's most dangerous adventures, from the start of Grace's funeral._

Everyone from Ian to Nellie seemed to grow red from anger. Dan rushed towards Annabeth and tried to take the book, but it seemed to hurt him as it did to Ian. Dan flinched away, and Annabeth's eyes were widened from surprise.

_Oh, I don't think so, Dan. The book will harm anyone associated with it, so Cahills and anyone working with them cannot touch it._

"Why not?" Dan protested.

_Because while the book is being read, I don't want any of you to read about yourselves and change what you read to keep a secret. No, everyone shall know the truth._

Dan glared at the cieling. Every Cahill was looking scared. Almost as if the book was their most precious treasure and they had to watch helplessly as someone stole it.

_Don't worry Cahills. Your secret will not be the only one that is to be revealed. Jackson's and the Kanes' lives will also be exposed. Now, back to the book. You will all read it and learn about the 39 Clues. Afterwards, I will explain the rest. Read now. I will be back later._

The voice fell silent. Percy expected it to come back, but it didn't. He glanced at Annabeth, who was staring at the book. Everyone was.

"Well," she said, opening the blue book to the first page. "Let's read."

**Wow! This is long, isn't it! Haha! Well, I've worked hard on this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! (Over 4,000 words! O_O)**


	3. Reading Chapter One

**Yaaay! New chapter! :D And as a response to some reviews, Horus was just sent back into Carter's body to wake him up. I thought it would be entertaining. ;)  
Disclaimer: Everything they read in the chapter is not by me (duh). Everything is Rick Riordan's.**

Annabeth took a deep breath as she stared at the page. Her dyslexia confused her. How could she begin to read the book if she couldn't understand it?

"Anytime soon would be lovely!" Natalie barked. Annabeth glared at her.

"Well I would read it if I c-" she stopped and stared at the pages of the book. Amazingly, the printed ink on the paper pages was shifting into Ancient Greek. Annabeth looked at it in disbelief. How many more surprises will there be today?

"If you what?" Natalie retorted.

"No-nothing," Annabeth said. She looked at the first paragraph and opened her mouth to read.

"Wait!" Dan yelped. Everyone stared at him. He looked pale. "Where's Saladin?"

Amy and Nellie also looked worried.

"_Mrrp?_"

Annabeth was surprised by the sudden noise. She, Percy, Thalia, and Rachel turned to look at the wall behind them. A silver spotted cat snuck out of the dark. Everyone just stared at the cat as it walked towards the circle of logs. Only Anubis looked ultimately disgusted. Ian and Natalie Kabra looked irritated. Close to Anubis's expression, but they did not look entirely digusted.

The cat, instead of walking to Dan and Amy, walked towards Bast.

"Saladin?" Dan called. The cat didn't respond, but it seemed to bow in front of Bast. Everyone stared at the scene wide-eyed. She reached down, gently stroked the cat, and seemed to be speaking in some wierd language. Annabeth tried to think of what it could be.

After that, it was completely silent until Ian Kabra spoke.

"Hmph, looks like the cat is bored of you," he said towards Amy and Dan. Dan glared and Amy sat with her head down. Annabeth held the book to attention.

"Uh, I guess I'll read now."

No one interfered this time. The cat- Saladin- jumped onto the log and next to Bast.

_Chapter One_

_Five minutes before she died, Grace Cahill changed her will._

"What?" Amy asked. She and Dan shared a glance. Grace? Were they going to have to read about when she died? _Five minutes before she died... _Amy suddenly felt sick. Dan ducked his head and kept his face out of view.

"Go on, Annabeth," Rachel said with a glance at the two kids.

_Her lawyer brought out the alternate version, which had been her most guarded secret for seven years. Whether or not she would actually be crazy enough to use it, William McIntyre had never been certain._

"She wasn't crazy for that!" Nellie exclaimed. All the Cahills looked at her as if they weren't so sure.

_"Madam," he asked, "are you sure?"_

_Grace gazed out the window, across the sunlit meadows of her estate. Her cat, Saladin, snuggled beside her as he had throughout her illness, but his presence was not enough to comfort her today. She was about to set in motion events that might cause the end of civilization._

Annabeth looked at the group of Cahills in surprise.

"_That_ didn't seem dramatic at all!" said Sadie sarcastically.

"You have no idea," Natalie glared at her.

"Like you would know."

"You don't know what we've been through!"

"We will soon," Sadie said smugly, turning her attention back to Annabeth and the book.

_"Yes, William." Her every breath was painful. "I'm sure."_

_William broke the seal of the brown leather folder. He was a tall craggy man. His nose was pointed like a sundial so it always cast a shadow over one side of his face._

Annabeth held back a small giggle, but the some of the boys sure didn't. Percy, Nico, and Carter all laughed, but were soon shut up by Annabeth, Thalia, and Sadie. All the Cahills still had grim looks on their faces, and some of them, mainly the Kabras, looked plain deadly after the three boys' moment of laughter.

_He had been Grace's adviser, her closest confidant, for half her life. They'd shared many secrets over the years, but none as perilous as this._

"So it makes sense that McIntyre helped you more than others," Natalie grumbled.

"Not true!" Hamilton defended. "He gave us and the other teams tons of information that they didn't have!"

"Way to cheer us up, Hammer," Dan said bitterly.

"What information?" Grover asked.

"Just keep reading," Anubis told Annabeth, slowly inching farther away from Bast and Saladin. Annabeth would guess that he wasn't a cat-person, or a people-person, but she knew that it would be an understatement.

_He held the document for her to review. A fit of coughing wracked her body._

Amy and Dan had their heads down, trying not to listen to Annabeth reading the book.

_Saladin meowed with concern. Once the coughing passed, William helped her take the pen. She scrawled her weak signature across the paper._

_"They're so young," William lamented. "If only their parents-"_

_"But their parents didn't," Grace said bitterly. "And now the children must be old enough. They are our only chance."_

_"If they don't succeed-"_

_"Then five hundred years of work have been for nothing," Grace said. "Everything collapses. The family, the world- all of it."_

"Hm," Jonah commented. "The family's already messed up."

_William nodded grimly. He took the folder from her hands._

_Grace sat back, stroking Saladin's silver fur._

Annabeth took a quick glance at Saladin, who was being stroked by Bast. _Wierd..._

_The scene outside the window made her sad. It was too gorgeous a day to die. She wanted to have one last picnic with the children. She wanted to be young and travel the world again._

Amy wished Annabeth would stop. She wanted to walk right up to her and smack the book out of her hands. She wanted the chapter to end. All of it to end. Amy did not want to be reminded of the clues. Being a Madrigal was enough. Being a Cahill was enough...

_But her eyesight was failing. Her lungs labored. She clutched her jade necklace- a good-luck talisman she'd found in China years ago. It had seen her through many close calls with death, many lucky misses. But the talisman couldn't help her anymore._

Amy gasped silently and reached up to grab the same jade necklace. The actual main stone was still there, but Amy had to put it on a different chain. No one but Dan saw her.

_She'd worked so hard to prepare for this day. Still, there was so much she'd left undone... so much she had never told the children._

_"It will have to be enough," she whispered._

_And with that, Grace Cahill closed her eyes for the last time._

Annabeth looked up to see mostly everyone with minor tears in their eyes.

"That's a mental way to start a book," Sadie muttered. "A death so soon."

"You have no idea," Dan grunted.

"Is it really that short?" Jonah asked.

"Um...," Annabeth hummed. "There's still a few more paragraphs, but yeah, that's the end of it."

"Read on," Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded to her.

_When he was sure Grace had passed away, William McIntyre went to the window and closed the curtains. William preferred darkness. It seemed more proper for the buisness at hand._

_The door opened behind him. Grace's cat hissed and disappeared under the bed._

Dan thought about if Saladin disliked Uncle Fiske. Or was it Mr. McIntyre...

_William didn't look back. He was staring at Grace Cahill's signature on her new will, which had just become the most important document in the Cahill family's history._

_"Well?" a brusque voice said._

_William turned. A man stood in the doorway, his face obscured by shadows, his suit as black as oil._

The Kabras, Starlings, Hamilton, and Jonah seemed to be holding their breaths, not so used to knowing that the Madrigals were _good_.

_"It's time," William said. "Make sure they suspect nothing."_

"Who's 'they'?" Carter asked.

"I think you can take a pretty good guess," Sadie said irritably.

_William couldn't tell for sure, but he thought the man in black smiled._

_"Don't worry," the man promised. "They'll never have a clue."_

Annabeth closed the book, "That's the end of the chapter."

Sadie snickered.

"That's ironic," Percy grinned.

"Who would smile at something so... unsettling?" Grover asked, thinking about the man in black.

"Someone totally crazy," Nico muttered.

Dan took an angry breath. He took off his watch and threw it straight at Nico's head. Nico's eyes widened and he dodged to the side.

"_Dude!_" he yelled at Dan.

_NO VIOLENCE!_

"AHH!" Dan screamed. He leaped off the log and fell to the ground.

"The voice," Percy whispered. Everyone stared at the cieling except for Amy and Nellie, who were on the ground helping Dan up from the floor.

"The log _burned me_!" he grumbled.

"I thought the voice had left!" Natalie growled. "The blasted thing came back!"

_I pop in every once in a while to keep you all in order. Any of you could set off at any second and cause plenty of damage, especially Bast and Anubis._

Bast closed her eyes and grinned peacefully, sending a chill towards the people who didn't know her well. Anubis just sat and looked nonchalantly at the cieling. Everyone else looked at them as if they had grown two heads. Sadie and Carter thought about Bast. She wasn't so bad, but even they thought about how violent she could be after seeing her in action.

"What happened to Dan?" Rachel asked.

"He said that the log burned him, but I didn't feel anything..."Amy responded.

"The voice is a freaking hypocrite!" Hamilton yelled. "It said for there not to be violence, but it burned Dan!"

_I have my reasons._

"So did I!" Dan yelled.

"That could have killed me!" Nico growled.

"Said the King of Ghosts," Thalia muttered.

"Haha. Funny," Nico said sarcastically.

"Dan, you can't just do something like that," Amy whispered as Nico and Thalia began to argue.

"He called Uncle Fiske crazy!" Dan whispered back.

"Just don't do it again, Dan! I got angry too, but at least I didn't try to knock him unconscious!" she glared at him.

"Fine!" he turned away.

Amy frowned. Her brother was so stubborn.

Annabeth stood up, getting more irritated from Nico and Thalia's arguing.

"Cut it out, you guys!" she yelled, fire in her gray eyes. Nico and Thalia fell silent.

"Okay," she hummed, sitting back on the log. "Who wants to read next?"

Amy wanted to yell out that she wanted to read next, but knew she wouldn't even be able to touch the blue book.

"I'll read it," Sadie told Annabeth. She nodded and walked towards Sadie to give her the book. As it passed into Sadie's hands, Annabeth saw the words return to the English language.

Annabeth returned to her seat and Sadie opened the book.

"Okay! Chapter Two!"

**Sorry it took so long and it's so short (compared to the last chapters)! If you didn't see my problem on my profile, I lost my _Maze of Bones_ book. I found it earlier today! :D Yaaay! I hope you liked the chapter!  
P.S. Sorry if the italics were confusing. :/ **


End file.
